


The Batman Argument

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [56]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Slice of Life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does so loom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batman Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #56 **

Warning: None

Ages: Ronan - 35, Soren - 37, Kyanos - 8, Autumn Rose - 6 

  


  


"He's looming again."

"That's not looming. He's just keeping an eye on her."

"It's _looming_ , Ronan. See? The whole arms crossed, standing like a foot away from her, giving off 'touch my sister and die' vibes? It's looming. Like Batman."

Ronan sighed and pulled the curtain back enough to see out into the front yard. Autumn Rose was sitting in the dirt with her dark brown hair in braids, drawing with a stick while her brother stood watch, appearing very much as though he'd take out anything that looked at her wrong. He was maybe a little too protective for an eight year old, but-

He certainly wasn't doing anything related to Batman.

"It's _not_ looming. He's not in shadow." He let the curtain fall back into place and took a sip of tea. Soren rolled his eyes and leaned over him, shoving the curtain out of the way again and pushing the window up.

"Hey! Batman! Let the kid have some sun, will you? You want her living in your shadow forever?"

Black hair in his eyes, Kyanos turned to look at him and frowned, then took one step back before returning his attention to his sister. Autumn glanced up at him, then waved at her parents. Soren waved back before moving to drop into a chair across from Ronan.

"We should just get him a suit, that'd solve a lot of problems."

" _Soren_."

"Come on, just a little Halloween costume. We'll hire a ship if you don't want to bug your brother or Eli. Or go yourself."

"We're not getting him a- when was the last time you read a Batman comic anyway?"

"Last week. You didn't think I only came to Radiant Garden with the clothes on my back, did you? I brought a few things."

Ronan eyed him with slight suspicion. "We've been living together how long before this, and I didn't see them?"

Soren looked mildly insulted. "It's not as though I just leave them lying around for the kids to spill milk on. Or Eli to get crumbs on. But my reading material aside, I'm all for the suit."

Resisting the urge to reach across the small table and dump the tea on his lap - that would've been impolite - Ronan took another peek outside. Autumn had stopped drawing, and was poking her brother in the leg with the stick. Kyanos still looked ridiculously imposing. 

...All right, maybe he _was_ giving off Batman vibes. Just a little.

"No costume. But we should probably talk to him about that. There'll be problems later, you know."

Soren smirked. "What problems? It's just splitting some of the parenting three ways."

"Soren!"

"I'm kidding! We'll talk to him tonight. I'm still calling him Bat Boy, at least."

Sighing, Ronan sank back into his chair. Sometimes Soren was impossible.


End file.
